The White Scarf
by AsikIkisa
Summary: Do you ever wondered why does Tsukishima wear his scarf even in summer? Is it because he treasures it? Or... is he hiding something? Roppi wants to find out. Delic/Tsukishima and mentions of Delic/Hibiya and Roppi/Shitsuo rated M... failsmut ahead!


"Nnngh... Delic... please..." the timid, yet moaning voice of the red eyed blonde was arousing. Even for Delic, despite being considered a man that is aroused every time, be it day or night, winter or summer.

Delic knew that is wasn't the truth. Only sweet moans of his lover could arouse him and give him a stand. But he didn't tell it to anybody. People could think what they wished and he didn't care about that.

"What do you please for? Shall I be faster, rougher or harder? Or shall I take it a bit slower? Is it too much for you?" he asked. Another rumor circulating about him was that he didn't care for his partners pleasure, but it was a lie too. If it was Tsukishima, he would do anything to please his lover, even if that meant that he couldn't come inside of that heat filled hole.

"Nnhgh... just... don't stop... please... I'm almost there..." the blonde said, his words barely understandable Delic noticed tears forming in his eyes. But he didn't allow them to fall, instead he licked them, causing the blond to shiver.

"As you wish, little boy. This time, will it be an insult for you if I come inside you?" Delic asked careful with his words. That way of talking got to him when he still was with Hibiya. That raven haired prince was very easily upset if Delic didn't address him properly. But Delic had to admit that nobody had given him so much pleasure as the little blonde that was under him right now.

While he resumed thrusting into the blonde, Delic noticed that the first of his hickeys that he left a week ago were fading. And he, being the possessive man he is, didn't want to leave it at that.

So when the ruby eyed blonde was moaning in pleasure, Delic leaned onto his neck and gave him powerfull kisses, but they didn't pained the blonde under him. Otherwise Tsuki-kun would tell him... right?

When he then looked at his masterpiece, he was pleased. His cock begged for release, and now when he marked Tsukishima yet again, he came into him, the red eyed boys hole widened. Tsukishima wasted no time as he came over the taller blondes torso.

The pink eyed blonde pulled out, and then collapsed beside the smaller blonde. Both enjoying their afterglow, and panting harshly.

"I guess i'll have to wear the scarf even in the summer. Those hickeys look terrible on my neck. But thank you, for claiming me as yours." Tsuki said, his panting slowing down.

"No problem. I can do it anytime you wish me to." Delic said, as he leaned over the blonde to kiss him.

Both of them fell asleep, tight embraced in each others arms.

The next day, Tsuki had indeed the need to wear his white scarf. His neck looked like he was bitten by bees, and it looked pathetic when he saw his reflection in the mirror.

He left for work early that day in hopes of finishing it sooner.

Roppi always thought that Tsukishima was appreciating his present, that he gave the blonde on his 18th birthday. Maybe it wasn't the best present when you are beginning your adult life, but Roppi thought that it was fitting to the red eyed blondes fashion.

They never used to be together or something of the sort, but Tsukishima was always his dear friend. He was the person Roppi didn't feel so disgusted with, and that was much, considering that the raven haired man hated the human race.

But when Tsuki came in his scarf to work on a hot day like this one, Roppi knew that something was wrong. He may be attached to the scarf, but nobody was wearing scarfs on a hot summer day.

At the lunch break he decided to ask Tsukishima about it.

"Ah... it's nothing. I've gotten bitten by the bees yesterday and my neck doesn't look healthy at all." Tsuki said, but Roppi knew better. Tsukishima was living in town, so there was no possibility that he could meet the bees yesterday. And unlike today, the day before and yesterday it was raining.

The one thing that Roppi absolutely hated about humans was when they were lying. And seeing his friend lie before his very eyes, Roppi couldn't accept it.

"Tsuki-kun. Please don't lie to me. Yesterday it was raining. And you are wearing the scarf every day. Are you... um you know... abused?" Roppi asked a bit timid. It was embarrassing to ask his friend about such things but he hadn't a choice.

"What? Um no, absolutely no. Delic is very gentle with me. The one who seems abused here is you Roppi. Do you think that I don't see when you come to work all hidden behind your fur rimmed jacket? Is... is Shitsuo still using you as a punch bag?" Tsukishima asked, the last question very quietly.

"Ah. No. No he isn't. He's got a new job you see. As a boxing instructor. So he loads out his anger there, and when he comes home, he is really sweet you know. But Tsuki-kun. I'll let you know one thing. If Delic would ever hurt you, I'll beat him into a pulp so that he would beg of his dear life. You just need to tell me when that happens." Roppi said, his voice sounding serious.

"Oh yes. I sure will. Now excuse me please, I have a meeting with our director." Tsukishima said, getting up from the chair. And when he'd begun to go, he didn't notice that his scarf was fast between the chair and the table. He only felt as it was sliding from his neck and landing on the floor.

Roppi noticed it. All of them. Tsukishimas neck was practically covered by hickeys, not leaving a small part of skin. And then, he felt sorry for his friend. For having to experience such embarrassment. Lucky he was, because the dinning room was almost empty.

He picked up Tsukis scarf and gave it to the blonde, noticing that the little man was red as an mature apple.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have asked. Shall I tell Izaya that you'll be late to the meeting?" Roppi said, and guilt was hear able in his voice.

"Yes. If you would be so kind. Tell him I'll be there in ten minutes." Tsuki said as he wrapped the scarf around his neck, but it didn't cover all of the hickeys and thus he rushed to the bathroom, his face getting redder.

THE END.

(A/N: Okay so here's the fill as I promised. I'm sorry if there is too little smut in this. It isn't the thing I'm best at. I hope that OP and the other readers enjoyed it, and remember that Feedback is greatly loved :D)


End file.
